


Inter-government Cooperation

by knitekat



Category: Primeval, Primeval: New World
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Inauspicious Starts, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester informs his team they will be meeting Cross'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inter-government Cooperation

James Lester sighed deeply as he hung up his telephone. More bloody civilians to deal with was the last bloody thing he needed right now. Not that he had a choice considering the minister had arranged everything without consulting him. Lester knew if it worked, the bloody man would take the credit and if it didn't... he sighed again and opened the personnel files he'd been sent by... one Angelika Finch. 

Some time later Lester rubbed his eyes and sipped his now lukewarm-at-best coffee before clicking on his intercom. “Lorraine, please inform the field team I require their presence in my office.”

“Now, sir?”

Lester closed his eyes for a moment. “Do I want to know?” When silence greeted his question, he added, “Tell Quinn and Becker that any breakages come out of their salaries and that I want them here now.”

“Yes, sir.”

***

Lester waited for his team to filter in and settle down before he tapped a folder on his desk. “The minister is concerned about encouraging inter-government cooperation when it comes to the anomalies.”

“What's that got to do with us, guv?”

“Because, and God only knows why, the minister wants to share your experience with other anomaly projects.” Lester raised his hand when Connor opened his mouth to speak. “And yes, Connor, that does include the ADD and the locking device.”

“If they understand it.” Danny's murmur was almost unnoticed when Becker nodded and asked, “That makes sense, sir. Who are you sending?”

Lester noticed the interested looks on their faces, no doubt thinking about all the warm climes they could be enjoying. “They're coming here, Captain, so you can all forget any holidays you might be considering.” He paused to allow them to absorb that news before he continued, “The first team arrives next week from Vancouver, Canada. You should get on with them, they're another bunch of misfits with government oversight. Lorraine will provide files about the personnel arriving.”

“I'll pick them up from the airport.” 

“No you won't, Quinn. Becker will be picking them up and bringing them back here.” Lester barely stopped himself rolling his eyes. “And no, you can't ride shotgun and go with him. I want to make a good impression on them.” He gave all his staff a firm look. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Would we, guv?”

“Yes, you bloody well would.” Lester paused and bit back a smug grin as he added, “And if you do well, the minister might be convinced to send some of you to another project next time...” He watched the eager looks on his team's faces, hoping it would be enough to have them stay in line. “Read the files. If you have any suggestions of what we can show our guests, forward them to Lorraine first. Especially you, Danny.”

“Me, guv?” Danny grinned unrepentantly at Lester. 

“Go, I'm sure you've got work to do.” Lester leaned back in his chair and watched his team file out. He was considering asking Lorraine for a fresh coffee when he saw Abby and realised he needed to speak to her before she found out from the files. “Abby? A minute.” 

“Lester?” Abby turned back to face him, smiling at Connor as the young man paused in the doorway. “I'll catch up with you later, Con.”

Lester waited for Connor to leave and the door to close before he spoke. “Abby... they're sending over an animal expert, one Dylan Weir.”

“A zoologist?” Abby queries before frowning at him when he didn't respond. “Lester? What is she?”

Lester sighed softly and braced himself for the reaction he knew was coming. “She used to be a member of their Predator Control Teams.”

Abby's expression hardened as she spat out, “They kill animals, Lester.”

“Only those that can't be re-homed...” Lester paused and cursed as he realised that every animal the ARC menagerie, including Monty, fitted that criteria. He quickly hurried on before Abby could speak. “And as I understand it, Evan Cross, their team leader, is very much in Cutter's mould, believing the creatures should be returned home to prevent time line changes.” He could tell that Abby wasn't convinced. “Consider it a chance to explain your views to her and convince her not to react with force. The ARC has shown it is feasible to keep a variety of animals in captivity until they can be returned home and Canada is certainly big enough to house a containment facility.”

“Fine, I'll give her a chance.” Abby stated reluctantly before considering Lester for long enough to make him worry what she was planning. “I'll take them to see Monty and explain how he saved your life.”

“I'm sure you'll convince her, Abby.” Lester smiled, remembering that he needed to visit Monty.

“I'm not,” Abby murmured as she rose to leave. “But I'll try.”

“That's all I'm asking.” Lester leaned back in his chair and considered his team, wondering what else he could do to mitigate the disaster he could easily imagine the two teams meeting might turn into.


End file.
